What Happens In Goode, Doesn't Stay In Goode
by nerd -.- INTELLECTUAL BADASS
Summary: Percy is the Playboy and Annabeth is the nerd. What happens when Percy decides she isn't a nerd anymore? Will he sucseed pulling her into the popularity circle or will she win and stay how she is? The school is doing a year-long Greek project that Thalia Grace signed up for. When she finds out her partner is Nico Di Angelo she is overjoyed. He, on the other hand, wants to die.
1. Thoughts

**_Percy_**

I'm Percy Jackson. I'm 16, go to Goode High, and I'm a player. Over the summer a family moved in next door– a pair of young twin boys, parents, and a girl my age. Doesn't seem so bad, right? That's what I thought too. The houses in my neighborhiid are layed out the same so when she picked the same room I had I was overjoyed– what horny teenaged boy wouldn't be?– and the girl was extremly hot. She had a curvy body, tan skin, she was really fit, had the face of an angel, and had long blond curls she messily pulled up into a pony-tail.

At least, until she dragged three bookshelves into her room and placed them along the far wall the one I could see- and brought in _at least_ five boxes and started putting books on the shelves. Seriously? She could be frealing popular! But she chooses to be a nerd? I mean, nerds are cool if you're a smart-type but this girl looked to... _sexy_ to be a nerd! Maybe, just maybe I could convince her to give up the books because well, to put it lightly, I want her. Goode's new student is already being chased by me. And I will have her.

**Annabeth**

Hiya! I'm Annabeth Chase. I just moved to Manhattan, New York over the summer. I'm SO happy! I'm going to be going to Goode High School with my best friend, Thalia Grace. I convinced my Stepmom to buy a house near Thalia's.

When we got to the new house Helen said because I was oldest I got first dibbs on a room- any of them but the master- so I sprinted upstairs. I opened the second door to see a decent sized room. It'll fit my books and me! I glanced up and saw a boy wth black hair and green eyes looking in from his window. At the time I was too caught up in how I was gonna set up my room to realize he was checking me out. I smiled at him and waved. He smirked and flipped his raven hair. He seemed.. odd.

The next night when Thalia came over she told me that was her cousin, Percy Jackson the school Playboy. I told her about the encounter and she told me to watch out And try to keep away from him. Oh gods, I must hate the playboy.

**Thalia**

Thalia Grace. I go to Goode High and I'm the most popular 'Bitch' there. I wear leather and boots and little makeup. I prefer black and silver jewelry. So people think because I'm popular I'm a 'little whore' or a 'bitch' but they're wrong. I come from a middle-class family. My mom died when I was seven- the same with Annabeth. Actually, Annabeth's mom was killed in the same car crash that killed mine. The were both hit by a drunk driver in Athena's car. My dad re-married a woman named Hera. Hera hates me and dad doesn't really care. I seem peppy and cheerful at school but in reality, I'm broken and the only person that knows what is inside my head is Annabeth Chase, my best friend.

So there is this boy at school, his name is Nico Di Angelo, and he is a total Bad Boy. All he cares about is his expinsive car, antique motorcycle, and his lovable black ball of fluff- his dog. Nico is a loner and people don't like him. My 'friends' hate Nico so I have to pretend to. I actually really like Nico, but he hates me. Over the summer our teachers sent out a paper where we have a project to work on all year long. My paper had the words "Thalia Amdromeda Grace" writtten out in my slopy signature. The name under mine was cursive written in neatly in black ink, "Nico Cel Di Angelo". Cue evil grin, looks like I'm workig with the Bad Boy.

**Nico**

The name is Nico Di Angelo. Let's clear one thing up before I tell you bout me: I AM NOT EMO.

I go to Goode High, have zero friends, and only speak if I HAVE to. I am a loner at my school and I don't really care what is goingnpn unless it's to do with my Koenisegg CCXR, Ducati 1199 Superleggera, or my black fluff ball of a dog Mrs. O'leary. So there is a girl at y school, Thalia Grace. She is the most popular girl at school and she's is a total bitch. I don't like her. At all.

Our school is doing a Greek project that lasts all year and is a partner thing. They sent out papers for the groups over the summer. When I opened wine I was met with my signature in black ink. As I looked down I was shocked to see "Thalia Andromeda Grace" in an untidy scrawl written in blue. Looks like I'm stuck working with _her_ all year. Perfect. Torture.


	2. Chapter 1: Percy and Annabeth

**Chapter One: Annabeth and Percy**

**Annabeth**  
I lay on my stomach in my bed, my little brown leather diary laying in front of me. I write today's entry with thoughts swirling around in my head, nagging at me to express them.

_Sunday, August 17, 2014  
After Thalia told me Percy was her cousin I was shocked. He seemed too... different to be related to Thalia. She has the "gothic sky lord" look while he has the "dark haired surfer" look. She told me he was a player and I should stay away from him. Well, the problem is I want to know him.  
I've lived next to Percy for a week now and school is in exactly 8 and a half hours. I need to get to sleep now but I can write more tomorrow night.  
Love,  
Annabeth Sofía Chase_

After those words are on the paper I put the ribbon on my page and close the book. I get up and pull a loose floor board out. I lock my diary and place it in the empty space.  
I stand ad check to be sure all of my things are ready for tomorrow. Looking at one of my bookshelves I grab a book I never go anywhere without, Odysseys in the Serpent's Maze, and drop it in my grey over-shoulder bag.  
Slipping back into my fluffy grey bed I turn on my alarm and flip off my light. As I close my eyes I feel someone watching me.  
I sit up and look around. Two bright sea-green eyes watch me from the other house. Percy. I get up and walk to the window.  
"Perverted player. Watching me the whole time. Stalking motherfucker."  
I jerk the curtains shut, furious he saw me in my sorta-there pjs. By "sorta-there" I mean a tiny black sports bra and grey boy shorts, letting the play boy see me like that makes me feel... sick.  
I slip back into bed and close my eyes, falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Sea-Green eyes and raven colored hair.

**Percy**  
I sit on the window sill watching Annabeth write in a small brown book, her diary. After a few minutes she gets up and kneels on the floor.  
She pulls up a floor board next to her bed and places the diary inside. When she stands I let my eyes roam over her body as she triple checks her school supplies.  
She is in a small black bra and grey boy shorts, leaving little to the imagination.  
Her long legs are strong and athletic looking. Above her hips... damn... let's just say she's making my jeans a little uncomfortable.  
Annabeth lies on her bed and turns off the light. A few minutes later I know she's sensed someone watching her.  
Hopping up she turns to the window and looks straight into my eyes. Anger flashes in her eyes and she grumbles under her breath.  
"Player," and "Motherfucker," are the only words I catch before she jerks the curtains shut.  
"Oops..." I mumble.  
I pull off my jeans and shirt, letting myself fall into my bed. Crawling under the sheets I fall into a dream of stormy grey eyes and blonde princess curls.


End file.
